The diagnosis of schizoaffective illness is a controversial topic. Currently, there are 7 or 8 different diagnostic systems, each with its own set of diagnostic criteria. These multiple clinical definitions of the disorder add a significant variable to all schizoaffective research. The goal of this project is to create a simple, reliable diagnostic tool that can quickly and accurately diagnose schizoaffective disorder according to 3 different diagnostic schemes. This year, an instrument composed of 50 items was created. Using either historical- or interview-derived clinical data, this instrument can be used to diagnose schizoaffective illness subtype according to DSM-III-R, RDC, or Maj & Perris criteria. It has been computerized so that it can provide all of the appropriate diagnostic categorizations in minutes. Currently, reliability validity testing is in progress.